24fandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Galvez
Robert Galvez was a hired soldier working for Starkwood and an associate of Tony Almeida during Day 7. Day 7 Galvez first appeared as a subordinate of Stokes during his beating of Tony Almeida. He held Tony against a fence with Dolen as he was beaten and eventually took Tony to a holding area. He returned shortly after 1:00am, again at the side of Stokes as they oversaw the preparation of the missiles. Galvez excused himself, announcing that he had to check the perimeter again. When questioned he said, "We can't be too safe right now." But Galvez was secretly stealing a canister of the bio-chemical to smuggle off the base. Once the missiles were destroyed and FBI agents raided the facility, Galvez was forced to evade agents and try to escape. He shot an FBI agent in the head, killing him instantly, in an effort to steal his vehicle. A second agent appeared from behind and took him at gunpoint. Galvez put his hands on the hood of the SUV as the agent called in for back-up. When the agent took his eyes off him, he quickly disarmed and murdered the agent, then left in the vehicle. Janis Gold traced the vehicle's GPS transponder and found his location while a chopper followed him from the skies with Special Agent in Charge Larry Moss aboard. Galvez was cornered near a deserted lot and fled the vehicle on foot. He killed the pilot of the chopper with Moss and Tony in pursuit, engaging him in a fire-fight for the canister. Galvez shot Moss at point-blank range with a shotgun, knocking him to the ground with some injuries. He then watched as Tony suffocated Moss. Tony inspected the canister, then gave it back to him, including a satchel with C-4 plastic explosives in it. Galvez fled into an alley. The area was soon cordoned off by FBI agents searching for him. He took cover at a nearby projects building and called Tony for assistance in escaping. He argued that the entire plan was blown, but Tony told him that the plan was still the same and the money he was promised will be there. Watching the manhunt from the inside out, Tony was able to keep him far enough of the FBI sweeps to make it to an industrial area, where he took cover from the choppers. Tony reminded him of the C-4 in the satchel and ordered him to find a building and rig it up, and then lure as many agents as he could and blow it up with them inside. Galvez was shocked by the suggestion, but agreed. Galvez broke into an abandoned apartment-building inside the perimeter-line, at 1297 Rincon, where he planned on setting up the explosives. He killed an agent named Stoller and used his walkie-talkie to impersonate him. He had the FBI assembled outside of the building, prepared to perform a full sweep of the complex. As they charged in, Galvez watched from outside, then detonated the explosives. The structure of the building was shattered, with a dozen agents dead or injured. He sneaked into the building moments later to rendezvous with Tony. He gave him the canister and Tony assisted him out of the building and into an ambulance. Once they were far enough from the scene, he killed the paramedic working on him and held the driver by gunpoint to prevent him from using the radio. Appearances Day 7 Galvez, Robert Galvez, Robert Galvez, Robert Galvez, Robert